Secretos Fugitivos
by Hanayo Clubs
Summary: La historia no sigue un espacio tiempo determinados, solo deja fechas exactas como guía, espero que lo disfruten. El rango de este libro es T por futuros capítulos con violencia y palabras soeces. Se recomienda discreción XD.
1. Introducción

_Secretos Pasados_

_Introducción_

_E__ra una tarde mientras el día finalizaba nublándose y se hacía de noche, cuando tristemente mira su café tratando de buscar una solución, ya que en solo dos meses se iría al extranjero, no sabría que decirle a sus amigas y mucho menos a su mejor amiga, sin destruir su corazón como hojas rotas sin remedio._

_Por razones, uno de sus clientes era yo, un joven de solo 15 años acabados de cumplir, siempre voy al Café Akiba, me gusta bastante el miso y onigiri, mientras siempre sentía las miradas de la gente, pero de una en especial, era la maid Minalinsky, ella era la única que lo atendía, siempre terminaban conversando sobre las comidas americanas y japonesas, además que ella sabía que era lo que pediría, se veían como conocidos, mas no como si fueran amigos, el joven sabe quién es ella, y como si fuera poco, él sabe "todo" acerca de Muse´s y quiénes son sus integrantes…_

_Kotori le pregunta en que preparatoria esta, este solo señala su insignia sonriente, ella al verlo, se sorprende, es de UTX, y cuando se fijó solo sonrojo porque él le dedico un giño, lo cual la atemorizo más._

_De repente él le pregunta algo:_

_¿Minalinsky, ya que es un viernes, podríamos conversar un rato? Le decía mientras esta le toma su orden, ella respondio que dentro de un rato, así que pacientemente espero._

_Ya pudiendo por fin tomar reposo, Kotori le pregunta de qué quería hablar._

_¿Bueno, eres una Ídolo escolar no, yo no quiero sonar malo ni tampoco desvergonzado, pero eres una de las nueve musas no?_

_¡Shhh! Callaba la Maid Carisma_

_¿Ehh? Dijo el joven_

_No ves que hay cerca algunos "fanes". Le replica la dama_

_Oh, perdón, decía Marcos_

_Bueno, vámonos a otro lugar ya que me tienen en ficha. Dijo Kotori_

_Caminaron a una zona algo obscura para hablar su asunto y Marcos la llevo hasta la última mesa, del cual hay un esquinero que tapa la vista a todos que se andan de mirones._

_Ya estando en un lugar seguro, ¿Me podéis explicar cómo se formó Muse´s? Pregunto curiosamente el chico Latinoamericano _

_Emmm, bueno, todo comenzó porque la preparatoria Otonokizaka estuvo al borde de cerrar y de repente, como si un ángel iluminara la cabeza de mi mejor amiga Honoka Koukasa, se le ocurrió formar el grupo que todos ustedes apoyan. Al principio como los que nos siguieron desde un principio fuimos tres, pero dado a las jugadas del destino y las locuras que hicimos, logramos finalmente ser las "Nueve Musas del Canto". Finaliza Kotori de hablar, Marcos por su parte sabía todo eso pero lo grabo en nota porque era única la oportunidad de tener en viva voz la declaración de una Idol que fue una de las tres primeras que fundó susodicho grupo de School Idol, pero si le dice que lo grabo, seguramente la Maid le dejaría una bofetada o le reclamaría por ello tranquilamente._

_¿Y cómo, esto, es Kayo-chin? Le decía que_

_¿Eh, Hanayo-chan? Sorprendida e incrédula de lo que dijo su cliente-amigo, y con una curiosidad le pregunta:_

_¿Y el pero de esa pregunta? Pareces un poco molesto cambiando el tema de repente. Le decía la señorita, reprochándole todo en cara al joven latino._

_Ella es mi vecina, y me ha ayudado en muchos casos, ya que como vez, no se pedir muy bien y tú con Kayo-chin me ayudan a progresar y hablar fluidamente en este idioma jejejeje, termina diciendo Marcos a la castaña clara la cual le hace una última pregunta:_

_¿Y qué motivo trajo a Japón? Decía curiosa, pero su alegría fue desbastada al ver que el joven tenía los ojos cristalinos, Marcos no pudo articular palabras para el porqué de su estadía casi permanente en aquel país, solo pudo pronunciar:_

_**Papá**_

_Kotori lo ve desolado y se apena de no saber cómo controlar su ¿Curiosidad? _

_Mi madre siempre me dice que no hay tristeza que no se supere, pero no hay felicidad sin dolor, termina diciendo Minalinsky, ella mira el reloj del local que determina que son las [4:50 PM]_

_Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de terminar esta conversación, se nos hizo tarde, y disculpas por la…_

_No te preocupes que asumí peores ocasiones sobre ese tema. __Interrumpe Marcos cuando la School Idol pidió disculpas._

_Solo diré que ya es tarde para arrepentirse del pasado, Ah, por cierto, te podría acompañar a casa, solo para asegurarme de que ningún atrevido venga a fastidiar y por cualquier cosa soy escolta de medio tiempo jajaja, Kotori se lo quedo mirando y viéndolo es grande pero delgado como Nico y muy inteligente como cierta peli Escarlata, en fin que ya mirando su reloj Marcos se asustó, eran las [5:57 PM] y se veía un atardecer de solo dos colores, naranja y rojo, y cerca de esos tonos uno violeta se le acerca anunciando que el atardecer nipones ya terminaría._

_Se veía a dos personas, una más grande que la otra, mientras se reían de los chistes que juntos contaban y hablando de sus experiencias estudiantiles, al fin y cuentas un joven de 15 comienza a ser parte de una historia que al final será teñida de pasiones azucaradas y celos que, extrañamente forman lazos que unirán más a las personas._

_Y solo dejando a la dama en su casa, el chico va hacia la suya sin saber que el destino será testigo no solo de un secreto, sino de varios que se desentrañaran, pero habrá uno, que por su peligro será el último en caer de los labios de aquel joven que verá por una palabra salvará su secreto o simplemente será víctima de una cruel decisión_

* * *

><p><em>Disculpen, es que no sabia como funcionaba el fanfiction, ahora tengo una idea asi que esperen tranquilos, los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla, solo mi personaje XD, bueno espero satisfacer ese deseo de lector. CHU!<em>


	2. Recuerdos Pasados

Lamento todo el alboroto y enredo en especial a unos colegas que también están apoyando, pero aqui esta XD su primer capítulo, ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Recuerdos Pasados

Había una Kotori muy pensativa en las palabras dichas por el joven y se preguntaba: ¿Cómo fue que dejo su familia? ¿Y por qué que de esas razones?, confundida tuvo que dejar de pensar para poder descansar de su larguísimo día.

¡Mi cabeza no para más! Grito en tono bajo Marcos mientras desarrolla un cuestionario, del cual siempre se complica en su última pregunta por andar metido en sus pensamientos "Filosóficos" sobre cómo fue que llego y se adaptó al sistema riguroso japonés en solo meses, pero se quedó dormido del cansancio de aquellos pensares furtivos que se convirtieron en sueños y aunque sabía que no pasaría de allí, solo quería conocer a su vecina, Hanayo.

Pasa el sábado y el domingo sin casi nada que contar.

Y llega el lunes de un manera tan tranquila como los vientos surcan y pasan por los arboles de cerezo japonés.

Kotori llega temprano al prestigioso colegio de UTX, y solo ve en su mayoría mujeres y los hombres eran pocos, cuando llega son las [6:17.A.M]

De la nada sale un joven que por la estampa y sus múltiples "botones" de anime lo delataban, ella lo reconoce y lo llama: ¡Marcos! Y este chico como no sabe qué hace y anda desorientado mira su rumbo pero una mano lo detiene, este se quita sus audífonos y mira quien lo detuvo.

¡¿Kotori, que haces aquí, estás loca?! Le dice el latino a la musa y la lleva a un rincón menos "Peligroso".

Eso no fue nada hermoso y explica el porqué de todo ello pregunta Minalinsky con cara curiosa.

Bueno, sabes que los fanes harían por lo más mínimo de su estrella, además si por mi país rodeaban en asedio a los artistas acá no creo que les agrade retrasarse, ¿O sí? Concluye Marcos a su amiga.

¿En, bueno pero no me podes decir tu nombre?

Oh, perdón, soy Marcos, Marcos López mucho gusto, decía mientras tiraba una risitas tontas.

¿Ok y ahora que haremos o qué? Pregunta López

¿Estudios? Responde con dudas Kotori

Yo ni me llevo mucho todavía con lo escrito, siempre ando de dudas en dudas y eso es estresante, a excepción del inglés que me falta pulir en ello del resto es el idioma, resalta Marcos.

Yo en cambio soy una de las que mejores notas saco del salón pero no, eso nunca nos hace superior en nada, pero conozco una amiga que te ayudara, si tuviera tiempo, decía sonriente y radiante la maid.

Esto, no creo que tengas que llegar tarde dice Marcos señalando el reloj de UTX [6:39. A.M]

Oh, es tarde, bueno te veo en el café, té cuidas, dice Kotori mientras sale disparada hacia Otonokizaka School.

Chao, y cuidado con los fans, dice Marcos.

Cuando en Otonokizaka…

Eli conversa con una Nozomi agitada ya que "corrió para estar en forma antes del entrenamiento".

Y en otro lado se veía una escena de luchadoras de oratoria entre: Nico Yazawa en una esquina y Maki Nishikino en la otra decía Rin mientras Honoka echaba barras y era árbitro de la "pelea" y se veía a lo lejos una Kayo-chin viendo todo desde lejos mientras Umi les dice que paren sus broncas. Y solo se oía unos pasos en la escalera y se ve a una cabellera castaña subir y jadear.

Oh Dios mío, perdónenme, es que… fue interrumpida por Nozomi, quien le susurró en el oído:" mejor que no trames nada, sino les digo a todas", termina Nozomi diciéndole aquellas palabras y Kotori solo miro como esta movía sus dedos en señal de advertencia, el resto solo pudo mirar con horror aquellas dos y con más razones a Nozomi, quien solo les sonrió a todas de manera amenazante Ya ustedes saben de qué forma). Desde luego que suena la campana que salva de momento a Kotori de los dedos fugases de Nozomi.

El resto solo se miraban y decían por qué de repente Nozomi la asedio sin "motivos" suficientes, todas se decían teorías incoherentes antes de partir a sus salones.

Ya era hora del recreo y comienza las preguntas de Nozomi hacia aquella Joven que estaba justo a su lado mientras las otras siete musas intentaban saber que era lo que decía Nozomi a Kotori, mientras solo veían a Kotori afirmando o negando todo lo que decía Nozomi o diciendo rápidamente lo que pasó esta mañana en UTX, la cabellera morada nunca se esperó un juego de esa clase y menos de una de las dos niñas más cariñosas de todo Muse's, pero aun así no les alcanzo el tiempo para decirle a fondo "Todos los detalles" a Nozomi-chan pero con ese pequeño resumen bien formado de la castaña le bastó para hacer una ligera investigación.

¡Hanayo! Espérame, le grito desde un extremo de la escalera Kotori, la abrasó solo para decirle: "Tenemos que hablar de alguien", la pobre Pana no sabía no que hacer dado que no tiene los conocimientos sobre el porqué de ello y cerca de ellas Nozomi dijo a ambas: Marcos.

En otro colegio, Marcos tomaba a gusto su Miso como compensación de no haber comido el desayuno en casa, del otro extremo se vio a Kira Tsubasa, líder del grupo ídolo de UTX, "A-RISE" que técnicamente traía una cara de rojo en su puro estado así que apuro su paso para dar con su blanco: Marcos López.

Hola, dijo Kira antes de sentarse junto al latino, después este se sorprende de que una estrella está a su lado, pero casi la ignora a no ser por algo de emergencia (en realidad, él sabía que la presencia alguien lo observo desde la conversa con Kotori hasta su fin, pero nunca sabría quién o más bien quienes supieron aquel secreto), así que la saludo formalmente y aquella mujer a su lado le dijo: Quiero saber el porqué de esta mañana, mientras se paró y él la siguió hasta que vieron la entrada principal desde un balcón solitario y allí comienza el cuestionario para el joven (Pobre hombre, y eso solo es el comienzo XD).

La chica lo ve mientras sorprendentemente él saca dos gaseosas (soda en lata) para él y la acompañante, y saca del bolsillo un paquete de galletas y él le dice: ¿Qué vinimos a "con-ver-sar"? Esto último dicho de manera jocosa y muy atrevida en el oído de Kira, ella se sonroja por la forma en que se atrevió acercarse hacia ella, pero lo ignora y le pregunta; ¿Por qué estas confabulando contra nuestro rival? ¿Y cuáles son esos propósitos o metas? Le dice la líder de A-RISE de forma directa que el solo responde: ¿Y a ti te incumbe esa cosa? O solo piensas que por ser un observador (No de esa clase) de Ídolos les diga que hacer, pues ella solo es mi amiga y punto, no debe haber nada de malo en ello ¿O sí? Termino agregando el joven a la estrella o más bien a la estrellada en esta conversa.

"Además, no tengo por qué soportar lo que los superiores como tu digan o vallan hablar de mi". Finaliza Marcos dejando atrás a la señorita Tsubasa con la boca abierta.

Volviendo a Otonokizaka.

Hanayo se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre ser mencionado sin quitar un leve sonrojo.

Ya las horas se vuelven más cortas y casi termina, o bueno, más bien sonó la campana dando a conocer que se acabó las clases.

Todas se reunieron y fueron a la azotea para sus prácticas o rutinas de ejercicio, pero se percataron que faltan tres miembros que son: Hanayo, Kotori y Nozomi.

Kayo-chin, tenemos que irnos hacia el maid café, de modo que nos escabulliremos entre la multitud, ¿Bien? Dijo Kotori, solo vio que Koizumi solo acertó con la cabeza. Solo falta una persona dijo Nozomi mientras las otras dos le asintieron para entrar al Café.

15 Minutos antes.

Marcos se quedó a limpiar una actividad que hizo en informática (Después explico*) y se le hacía tarde para ir al Maid Café ya que además de cierta reunión, también van a servir el Miso especial (y no se lo perderá) pero a ciencias ciertas sabría que habrá mucho tiempo para reservar asientos así que se apuró y tomo un taxi hacia el local y se baja como un loco para solo entrar como el caballero que es al establecimiento y sentarse mientras una mesera le obstruye la vista de la mesa de al lado, solo después de que la maid toma su pedido esta lo deja para revisar su teléfono mientras escuchaba un éxito de Muse's, Amone Gambare, de la nada siente una presencia a la cual voltea la vista para ver un grupo que hizo que se quedara allí bien impactado con aquella sorpresa.

Marcos al ver a las personas escabullirse a su asiento, no le quedó otra que correrse a un lado mientras iban a estar situados así.

Lado norte: Nozomi y Marcos, mientras el sur tenían a dos de la mini unidad Printemps; Hanayo y Kotori

¡Vamos! Quita esa cara de cobarde, le responde a Marcos que solo estaba botando humos de su cabeza con un tono rojizo en su puro estado al solo saber que Tojo iba a ser su acompañante de mesa y que su vecina está al frente suyo.

Oye, solo que uno se queda en shock con verlas, además, ¿Hanayo? Me gustaría platicar contigo, es que veraz, la verdad quería estar, no sé cómo explicarlo, un tiempo contigo, pero siempre estabas ocupada o no tenías ese tiempo disponible, pero ahora…

¡¿Kayo-chin?! Grita una voz amenazante quitándose de encima a los pobres transeúntes un ferrocarril llevándose animales que están en su riel.

¿¡Dime que hace este tío aquí!?

* * *

><p>No saben el por qué, les diré que durante los quince minutos antes, Las seis bellezas se dividieron para encontrar a las tres fugitivas, y Rin consiguio tres pajaros por el hambre y de un tiro que le dio al personaje (SI señores, ruegen que este tio no se enfade XD pobresito)<p> 


	3. Pensamientos Presentes

_Capítulo 2_

_Pensamientos presentes_

Rin andaba que ardería de furia, simplemente Kayo-chin se dispuso a decirle: "Esta no eres tú, que te ha pasado, por el hecho que me hable bien no significa que quiera algo más"

Nozomi hecha la carcajada de su vida por el problema que formo su amigo, pero se sintió culpable de no poder para su risa de modo que atrajo la atención de los otros 5.

Y para colmo me quedaré a pagar la cuenta, Oh Dios ¿En serio? Dijo Marcos mientras todo los que están allí en el maid café se ríen de su fortuna. (Y pensar que solo fueron tres sin contar Rin)

Bueno, bueno relajémonos y vámonos a sentar en esa mesa ¿No? Propuso Kotori mientras el aire tenso entre Rin y Marcos se intensificaba hasta ese instante.

Nozomi quita el silencio; ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos? Diciéndole directo a Hanayo y a Marcos.

Ambos se sonroja y se miran, pero Marcos toma la palabra: "Bueno fueron hace meses, y quería conocerla más pero siempre decía que no tenía un rato, por ello quería saber más de ella, en cierto modo nunca note mucho sus lentes pero esos ojos tuyos ahora tienen más brillo, y me encanta". Termina diciendo Marcos lo cual todas se sonroja de lo directo que puede ser, así mismo Rin solo lo ignora.

¿Rin, desde cuando conoces a Kayo-chin? Lanzo Nozomi tal peligrosa cuestión que nadie se percató cuando lo dijo a lo que responde con orgullo Rin; ¨Desde los dos años y se lo que le gusta y lo que no, además, nadie sabe más de ella que yo¨. Finaliza Hoshizora con una sonrisa.

Kotori le tira a Nozomi mientras todos se distraen en el tema de Hanayo: ¿De verdad quieres conocer al joven o no?

Lo cual Nozomi solo dice: Polos opuestos se atraen, e iguales se repelen, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta de lo que hablo, por ahora, diviértete que esto no lo ve ni en los cines, dijo Nozomi mientras observa como Rin, Pana y Mark (Marcos) se dicen de todas locuras y conversan de cualquier tema en el tiempo para olvidar lo sucedido.

¿Nozomi, como se formó Muse's? Preguntó Mark

Bueno, solo sé que las primeras tres fueron Honoka, Umi y Kotori del 2° Año y después nos fuimos integrando poco a poco, hasta ser las "Nueve Musas del Canto".

¡Excelente! Dijo sonriente Marcos.

Y ahora escucha esto, menciona Nozomi a Marcos mientras este escucha con atención lo que la mujer le dice; "Y Nadie sabe nada" termina diciendo Nozomi y López se queda atónito y miro al resto, y el resto lo mira confuso.

Bueno, ¿Nos retiramos? Pregunto el joven, lo cual solo una responde; Qué pensabas, ¿Que el tiempo es largo? Responde Hoshizora.

Paso el tiempo y llegan sin tantos temas de conversa a la casa de Rin para dejar allí a Koizumi y a Hoshizora, mientras el resto se despiden afablemente y se marchan sin dejar huellas.

Luego seguía la casa de Kotori y allí paran a advertirle algo a Mark;

-Mark: Kotori, ¿Me ibas a decir algo?

-Kotori: Solo tenle paciencia a Rin, por favor, no sé cómo eres así que solo pido eso.

-Mark: Ok, pero yo pido de ella más respeto, ¿Esta claro?

-Nozomi: ¿Solo quieres eso, estas seguro?

-Mark: Más seguro no estoy. Dijo sonriente y consiente de la situación pasada

-Kotori: Bueno, me tengo que ir hacer unos trabajos, se cuidan chicos.

Nozomi y Mark: Ok!

Ya después de una cuadra ambos se separan ya que sus hogares están en diferentes direcciones, se despiden con un abrazo, y acto seguido se esfumasen en sus horizontes con un tono del anochecer advirtiendo en sus colores cálidos y el ocaso se pintó de un violeta indescriptible.

Nozomi llegaba al templo para limpiarlo mientras veía como el tiempo volaba y sus ojos turquesa se posan de nube en nube, como queriendo atrapar y tener de eternidad sus sueños, pero sus ojos se concentraron al rato en su labor y ya terminando su tarea, ella va a orar y de la nada ve una sombra de rodillas, ella se esconde, y cuando mira otra vez la sombra esta justo al frente de su cuerpo, la sombra la abraza como si no hubiese un mañana, ella le toca su espalda en señal de que ya la dejara, la Luna no estaba muy lejos para aparecer, pero había suficiente o más bien, la perfecta iluminación para ver el rostro y contemplar aquellos ojos café obscuro brillaban y de ellos se destilaba un rio en la cara hasta formar unas cataratas que finalizan en el piso del templo, Nozomi lo abraza y sienten un confort que se rompe de una voz lastimera;

"Y-yo solo, solo quiero ser feliz, feliz para siempre"

Nozomi conforta a la persona y le dice:

"Nosotros solo podemos salir adelante, gritando y pateando" Dicho esto, ella reconoce que se siente sola, dado que Eli desde que se integró al grupo solo posa sus "ojos celestiales" a Umi, y casi ni comparten un tiempo como antes, relata Tojo a López mientras termina con lo siguiente; Técnicamente yo soy su mejor amiga y me alegra que conozca más personas, pero no quiero que me deje sola, aun si ya estoy acostumbrada a aquella cosa.

Marcos solo la mira y se concentra en aquel color de sus ojos y se pierde en aquel hermoso y bello mar turquesa, y ella pensaba que veía el otoño en sus tonos café oscuro que nadie igualaba.

Ambos posaron sus miradas y entre ellas se veían una al otro y solo el silencio y el firmamento fueron testigos del sonrojo de aquellos jóvenes que nunca percibieron al tiempo cambiar la hora, eran las 7:01 PM, y el dúo sale del templo y toman un tren para ir a sus hogares, y Nozomi rompe el silencio entre ambos.

De casualidad, ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Le pregunto a Marcos y este responde.

Entonces solo déjame buscar la ropa, ¿Y de dónde tanta confianza? No se supone que apenas nos estamos conociendo. Concluye Marcos.

Que yo sepa no tiene nada de malo, tu solo sacas ese tipo de "Conclusiones"

¡¿De que estas hablando?! Pregunta extrañado sin notar que llegaron a su domicilio.

Olvídalo mejor, le dice Nozomi

Ok, pasa y siéntate mientras recojo la ropa de esta noche y de mi colegio, decía Marcos pero notaba algo incomoda a Nozomi, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreve.

Bueno ya tengo listo el equipaje, no fue nada sencillo.

Ambos se retiran del Piso de Marcos y se dirigen hacia el Piso de Nozomi.

En tanto llegaron, Nozomi ubica el equipaje del joven a su cuarto, pero este le dice que bien puede dormir en la sala, pero ella le insistió hasta lograrlo convencer de que entre, mientras ella se cambia y se arregla en el baño, el otro solo trata de llevar lo necesario para darse una buena ducha.

Sale Nozomi del baño con un pijama que le resulto gracioso y demasiado adorable a Marcos mientras este solo se cayó al piso a carcajadas al ver que tenía una capucha de orejas de Oso pero de un color que no se distingue el pelo de aquel "disfraz".

I-iré al baño mientras tanto; atino el joven solo para ver a su amiga diciéndole que pase.

Después de un rato ella se posa en el balcón de su departamento y llama al jovencito un momento mientras preparaba todo para mañana.

-Mark: ¿Querrías algo Nozomi?

Nozomi solo le entrega una carta, el abre la carta y reconoce la letra, y sabe a qué va eso;

"Querido hijo, sé que hemos hecho un error y que quizás fallamos como padres, pero yo solo quiero que estés mejor allá, deberás saber que aquí no estamos mal, solo sabes cómo es tu padre, estricto y disciplinario, espero poder ir hacia Japón un día para ver si te animas a venir a tu tierra hijo."

Con todo el cariño y amor.

Tu madre.

N-no, no, jamás voy a regresar, simplemente no quiero irme de aquí, mientras solo corre por su rostro el rio del templo, bajo la luz de la luna, Nozomi le susurra:

Ya es hora de dormir, ven que tengo una sorpresa para ti.

(O/O)

O-okey, responde espantado por el tono y según fuentes oficiales, ella es la más misteriosa de todas, andaba en el templo y en las sombras del grupo, es juguetona y suele causar derrames nasales por sus poses "gravures".

Del balcón y la luz de la luna hacia el cuarto con iluminación artificial.

-Nozomi: Siéntate en el sofá, y cierra los ojos.

-Mark: pero Nozomi…

-Nozomi: Solo obedece.

El pobre chico andaba preguntándose qué le haría ella mientras tenías sus ojos cerrados: ¿Lo acosaría, lo besara o...? Pero el pensamiento se interrumpe para escuchar una voz que dice: Abre, los, ojos. Dijo Nozomi tratando de asustarlo

Solo voltea al ver la recamara de Nozomi y allí mismo una colchoneta. Marcos solo agradece a Nozomi y esta le dice que no es nada.

Ya debemos dormir, mañana hay clases.

Ok Nozomi.-san, responde Mark

"Ambos" quedan exhaustamente agotados y tirados en sus camas, ya Marcos durmiendo pero Nozomi "jugaba con sus cartas", que le avecinaban una tormenta de problemas y de grandezas, de repente ve al posible responsable de la predicción de sus cartas, repasa su postura, era la de un bebe y su almohada que nunca dejo en casa con un oso Amarillo (Es Pooh para aclarar XD) al lado, de cierta manera se veía infantil, pero ella sabe más que incluso Kotori, sabe por varias conversas con el de su destino, su soledad, lo cual la hace recordar de su buen fortunio de haber conocido a Eli y al grupo, de no ser así, ella no sabría ni donde estaría parada.

Ella seguía vigilando al joven hasta caer presa de sus recuerdos y de la fatiga junto con el sueño.

Solo eran las 9:32PM cuando paso hacer las 1:30AM del día siguiente.

Marcos ya tenía recogido todas sus cosas para irse y le deja una nota a Nozomi en la mesa de la cocina, solo era abrir la puerta pero algo lo sujetaba fuertemente de su brazo, él se quería escapar pero al ver que era, o más bien, quien era, solo supo detener esos intentos y mirar los ojos más cristalinos y de un color que la tenue luz de la Luna supo alumbrar con majestuosidad, el solo quería lo mejor para ella, y ella sabe que las cartas son las que dictan las palabras finales.

-Mark: So-solo quería que estuvieses bien"

-Nozomi: Pues esta no es forma de hacerlo

-Mark: Pero…

-Nozomi: Hacer eso no es de caballeros, ¿Entiendes?

-Mark: Si Nozomi, lo siento.

-Nozomi: Ok…


End file.
